Treasures
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Hetty enlists Deeks' assistance in cataloging some of her treasured collections. They both realize their relationship is special and when Hetty finds herself in danger, she must rely on Deeks for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Treasures**

...

The storm had cleared out late yesterday and Deeks had called just before midnight, excited about the big surf that was predicted for the morning. She had agreed to go with him to Zuma Beach this early, only because she hadn't seen him this fired up about surfing in a long time. He was super hyper and it was hard not to smile along with him as they pulled into the beach lot. The early morning light kissed the tops of the turbulent, windblown waves that Deeks proclaimed were the best he'd seen in years and as she stepped out of the car she could hear the roar as the waves hit the beach. He practically leaped out of the car and started unloading his board, acknowledging a few diehards he knew and talking excitedly with them about breaks and wave lines and stuff she really wasn't interested in, especially this early in the morning. She grabbed a blanket and her coffee and donuts and went to find a spot to settle in and then contentedly watched as Deeks waxed his board. The air was already warm so he wasn't wearing his wetsuit this morning and she was enjoying the view, especially when the sun highlighted the muscles in his back as he worked. She had to admit the waves did look a lot bigger than she was use to seeing since she had been coming to watch him surf and she could tell he was anxious to be out there.

There were small groups of surfers gathering all along the beach, some were pros and some were regulars and some were newbies who had heard the surf reports and come out to participate in the excitement. Deeks stood and took in the scene, his eyes scanning the breaks. He reached down and ruffled Kensi's hair before attaching the leash to his board and heading down to the wave line and out into the white water. He dove in, shivering as the cold water of the Pacific swallowed him briefly. He paddled hard to reach the break, his exhilaration barely contained as the huge surf surged around him. He duck dived through a wave and came out with a huge smile on his face as he turned his board toward shore. He waited through a couple of sets before feeling the power of the swell beneath him and he raced to catch the building wave. He slipped down the face of it, right in front of the curl and he almost shouted with pure joy. As he cut back toward the top of the wave he saw a flash of red as another surfer dropped over the edge and straight into him. The kid's board hit him at the knees and he somersaulted head over heels, his board flying above him as he crashed into the heart of the wave and was tumbled under.

Kensi heard a combined shout from the onlookers and looked to see Deeks cartwheel and wipeout. She was on her feet and running toward the water as were some of his buddies. One of the surfers in the vicinity cut out of a wave and frantically searched the water, having seen how brutal the collision was. Deeks' board floated to the surface and the surfer dove underwater and pulled Deeks up for air. He was coughing up water and draped himself over his board until he could catch his breath. Kensi was ready to go in after him, until one of the men she had seen him talking to earlier stopped her, pointing to where Deeks had climbed back onto his board. He wasn't standing though and that worried her. A couple of guys helped him get back to shore and as he got close she could hear him swearing a blue streak. Two of his surfing buddies helped him limp up to the beach and sit down in the sand, where he collapsed onto his back, gripping fistfuls of sand as one of the lifeguards felt around his right knee.

"Deeks?" Kensi said as she knelt down beside him.

"Son-of-a-bitch dropped right down on top of me," Deeks was saying to the surfers gathered around him. When he finally noticed she was there, he shook his head and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Your head's bleeding, Deeks," she said softly and took a towel that was offered and wiped some of the blood off his face.

"It's my knee I'm worried about," he managed to say through gritted teeth.

"It's not broken, man," the lifeguard said. "I think it's hyperextended though."

"Shit! Hetty's gonna kill me," Deeks moaned.

...

It was almost noon before Kensi and Deeks got to OPS. Deeks shuffled into the bullpen on crutches with a sour look on his face, prepared for the teasing he knew was coming and the dressing down he was going to get from Hetty.

"I thought you told us you knew how to surf, Deeks," Sam said, his smile beaming.

"Only on the kiddy waves, Sam," Callen said, trying not to laugh.

They got no witty comeback from Deeks and that took some of the fun out of their efforts, but that didn't stop them from razzing him. Kensi simply glared at them as she helped her partner sit down.

"Mr. Deeks? A word in my office, please," Hetty called out.

Deeks moaned and pulled himself back to his feet and grabbed his crutches, halfheartedly hobbling over to take his punishment. When he was gone, Sam looked over at Kensi and could see she was shaken by the morning's events.

"He's okay, isn't he Kens?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, but it scared the hell out of me," she said. "Another surfer crashed his board straight into his legs and he cartwheeled 360 degrees in the air. His board hit him in the head when it came down and knocked him out and if another surfer hadn't pulled him out he would have drowned. One of his surfing buddies said they were amazed he wasn't hurt worse than he was. He's got a mild concussion and a hyperextended knee and has to be on crutches for two to four weeks."

"How's he dealing with it?" Callen asked.

"He's really pissed," she answered. "And he's afraid of what Hetty's gonna do to him."

Eric and Nell came into the bullpen snickering, giving notice they had something good they wanted to share.

"There's a video of Deeks' wipeout on YouTube already," Nell reported as Eric put it up on the big plasma screen.

The video showed Deeks just as he caught the huge wave and moved expertly down the face until another surfer crashed into him, sending him flying. They all winced at the violence of the collision and there were sounds of amazement at how high he flew, and then they all waited for what they knew was coming as his board crashed down on top of him. He was underwater for quite awhile and they all let out their breath when they saw his head pop up above the surface.

"It was my first wave of the day," Deeks said from behind them.

"Hey Deeks," Eric said, slightly embarrassed.

"Your wipeout already has 22,356 hits," Nell chirped, seemingly proud of that fact for some reason.

"Good to know I'm famous for something," Deeks said as he put his head down and lurched unsteadily over to his desk and lowered himself slowly into his chair.

"The agony of defeat, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "People are always interested in someone's downfall, especially spectacular ones such as yours. Now go home and rest. I expect you at my house at 9 o'clock sharp. Ms. Blye can drop you off on her way to work in the morning. And bring a go bag, Mr. Deeks, you'll be staying awhile." And with that she disappeared as quietly as when she'd suddenly arrived.

Deeks sat shaking his head while the others waited to make sure that Hetty was truly gone or at least out of earshot.

"What's she got you doing, Deeks?" Callen asked with growing curiosity.

"I have to help her catalog and inventory some of her collections for the insurance company," Deeks looked strung out as he slowly said the words, like it was the worst assignment he'd ever been given.

"Do you know how many houses she owns?" Callen sat shaking his head as his eyes brightened with the knowledge of just what Deeks was in for. "And how many weird things she's collected over the years?"

"That's what you get for putting yourself in harm's way," Sam said firmly.

"It wasn't his fault, Sam," Kensi said angrily. She was still upset and couldn't forget the sudden flash of fear as she watched Deeks careening over the lip of that wave. She stole a look at him after she finished glaring at Sam and Callen, daring them to say one more thing about it. Eric and Nell quickly disappeared, knowing that Kensi was in full protective partner mode and they didn't want to piss her off any more than she already was.

"Maybe you should take a couple of surfing lessons, Deeks," Callen said with a grin. "I'm just sayin'."

"Or maybe your partner should have been out there with you," Sam said with an ever growing grin. "She could have shot the guy before he had a chance to run you down."

They noticed a small flicker of a smile playing around Deeks' lips and it only encouraged them. He was silently picturing Kensi in a hot looking wet suit patrolling the waves around him with her gun at the ready. He was trying extremely hard not to grin madly at that vision playing out in his mind.

"Yeah, Kens, how come you didn't have your partner's back out there?" Callen knew he was skating on thin ice, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"The ocean's too cold for her in the morning," Deeks ventured with a small grin, even though he knew Kensi was close to throttling all three of them if they kept this up. But he was starting to feel a little better, now that the attention was off of him and focused on his partner.

"How can you make light of this, Deeks?" She turned toward him and directed her sudden anger at him with full force. "Those weren't kiddy waves this morning, as Callen calls them. That surf was rough and dangerous. You could have died out there."

Her fury silenced them for the moment. They all knew what she said was true, but chose not to think about that. It was easier to joke about it because it kept the reality of what might have happened at bay.

"But I didn't Kens," Deeks said softly. "It happened so fast I don't even remember hitting the water. I do remember swearing and threatening to beat the shit out of the kid who ran into me. He's the one that shouldn't have been out there, because whether you guys want to believe it or not, I'm a great surfer."

"You got a concussion when your board hit you in the head, right?" Callen asked. "Sam, I think it gave him delusions of grandeur."

"I was hoping it had knocked some sense into him, but clearly that didn't happen." Sam and Callen were grinning and pointedly ignoring Kensi, who angrily stomped out of the bullpen without a backward glance. They could hear her as she slammed the door to the gun range and then a moment later they heard the sound of rapid firing.

"You may need a ride home, Deeks," Callen said.

"I knew I was in trouble before this," Deeks said shaking his head. "But I think we just pushed her over the edge."

"Come on Deeks, I'll take you," Sam said helping him to his feet. "I'll even let you ride in the front."

"Wow, the second shocker of the day," Deeks said as he swung his crutches around his desk and followed Sam out.

When Kensi came back into the bullpen a half hour later and Callen told her Sam had driven Deeks home, he thought she was going to explode.

"Kens, are you okay?" Callen asked, finally realizing that seeing Deeks take a hit like that had seriously shaken her.

"He could have been killed, Callen," she said. "And all you guys can do is joke about it."

"Kens, we didn't mean anything," Callen said. "You know it's how we deal with this kind of stuff."

Kensi nodded, but he could see she was still upset and without another word, she walked out.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Treasures: Chapter 2**

...

He knew who it was as soon as he heard the knock on the door. So did Sam, who jumped up to answer it, opening the door with a smile, only to be greeted by an ill-humored Federal agent with her arms crossed ominously in front of her and a dark look on her face that just dared him to make a smart comment.

"What took you so long, Kensi?" Sam said as she entered.

"Goodbye, Sam," she said.

"Kens..."

"Goodbye, Sam," she said again, staring straight at him.

He shrugged his shoulders at Deeks and shook his head as he walked out the door. Kensi slammed it behind him and Deeks couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Kensi snapped, giving him an incredulous look.

"Kens, can we not argue?" Deeks said. "My knee's now the size of a extra large cantaloupe and the room is spinning, so can you yell at me tomorrow?"

She looked sharply at him then, noticing how his words had been punctuated by hitches in his breath.

"Didn't Sam give you any of the anti-inflammatory and pain meds?" She asked quietly as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, just before you came," Deeks said as he looked over at her. "But he couldn't kiss it and make it better," he said with a lilt in his voice.

His head rested on the back of the couch and a slow smile was spreading across his face as he reached for her.

"Did you ask him to?" Kensi asked as she pushed the hair away from the bruised cut on his forehead.

"He doesn't kiss as good as you," he said as she edged closer to him.

"And you know this how?" Kensi asked softly as she began to place a series of light kisses along his brow line.

"Callen told me," he said, making her laugh out loud.

"Come on, poor baby. Let's get you into bed," Kensi said as she helped him to his feet. "I bet Sam didn't offer to do that."

"Actually he did," Deeks said. "But I thought it was a little too kinky. Anyway, I knew you'd come and I'd rather have you help me take off my pants than a badass Navy SEAL."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Kensi said as she followed him into the bedroom.

"That's my line," he said as he discarded his crutches and lowered himself onto the bed.

"Not any more, Sweet Butt." Kensi said.

"Sweet Butt? Seriously?"

"I like descriptive nicknames," she said with a wicked grin.

"Well, please don't use it at work or my sweet butt will never hear the end of it," he pleaded.

She moved to stand between his legs and leaned into him as she ran her hands lovingly through his hair and down his jaw line to his shoulders. Her hands lingered there, tracing his collarbone and noticing the shiver that ran under her fingers. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, finally pushing it off his shoulders and stroking his arms as he smiled up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're taking advantage of me," he said with a soft grin.

"And you have a problem with that?"

"In my weakened condition, I'm at your mercy, Fern," his grin widening.

When he was finally stretched out on the bed, he watched with great anticipation as Kensi slowly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. Without taking her eyes off him, she moved to the end of the bed and slowly removed his shoes and socks and ran her hands up his pant legs, teasing him with her light touch and the seduction in her eyes. She knelt between his legs and gently pulled his jeans down past his knees, causing him to hiss in pain. She stopped as his right knee was exposed.

"Good God, Deeks. It looks awful."

He raised himself up on his elbows and stared down at his ugly-looking swollen knee. Kensi pulled his jeans all the way off and left the room, returning quickly with an ice pack.

"I thought you were going to kiss and make it better?" he said hopefully.

"Deeks, your knee is the size of Rhode Island." She gingerly placed the ice pack on the injury and wrapped it in place with a compression bandage. All thoughts of a seduction scene were now replaced by her concern for his physical health.

"But my clothes are off now and I'm not going anywhere and it's your job to comfort me," his smile was flickering as he spoke, and she knew the pain meds had kicked in.

"Deeks, don't you ever think of anything else?" she said as she stretched out next to him.

"Not when you're in the room, and I'm practically naked." He began to fiddle with the buttons on her jeans and was rewarded with a throaty laugh and a deep, languid kiss.

"Is that what you had in mind?" she asked as her hand stroked his chest.

"Close, but no cigar," Deeks said and a goofy smile lit his face.

"How many pain pills did Sam give you?" She asked.

"I took two before I left OSP, and he gave me two when we got here," he said as his eyes began to blink slowly. He pulled her close and murmured something she couldn't make out as his body relaxed against her.

She kissed him softly and smiled as she watched him drifting off into sleep, a slight smile still gracing his lips. She covered him with a blanket and sat watching him for a long time, touching him when she needed to remind herself he was going to be all right.

...

Deeks woke to a dark room and the soft snores of his partner. She was coiled around his body, her arm draped over his bare chest and her breath blowing lightly on his neck. When he moved to try and get his knee in a less painful position, she stirred and mumbled something and then snuggled closer. He couldn't help but smile, but the pain was intensifying so he slipped gingerly out of her grasp and sat up on the side of the bed, reaching for the pain meds and water she had placed there earlier.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. He felt her hand rest on his back as she raised herself up to check on him.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said. "Knee hurts a little."

She sat up and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and gently laying down kisses along his shoulder. The night was warm and the heat of her hands against his bare chest aroused him and he leaned into her.

"Do you need a new ice pack?" she asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"I think I'll take it off for a bit," he said as he unwrapped the bandage.

When he finished, he lay back down and lifted his bad leg up onto the bed, the pain stabbing sharply and causing a quick intake of breath. She leaned over and stroked his cheek, trying to distract him and waiting for him to relax. As his breathing evened out, she turned his face towards her and searched his face before kissing him softly until she felt his lips smile.

"What now?" she asked.

"Did you have your way with me while I was knocked out on pain medication?" Even in the darkened room she could see his crooked grin and his sky blue eyes laughing at her.

"Maybe," she said.

She curled her body in close and laid her head on his chest, her hand toying with the top of his boxers and then slipping slowly underneath.

"You not done with me yet?" he asked.

"Never," she answered.

"If you're gonna ravage me, don't you think you should take off some of those clothes your wearing?"

"You can't do anything for yourself, can you?" she said and she sat up next to him and pulled her tee shirt over her head, throwing it in the corner, before quickly slipping off the shorts she was wearing.

His hand reached for the strap on her lacy black bra, slipping it off slowly, biting his lower lip as the top of her breast was revealed. She slipped her bra off completely as he watched, his expression serious and his eyes dark with want. She curled up across his chest, holding her breath as his hand caressed her while his other entangled itself in her dark hair, pulling her tight to him then, kissing her urgently as he stroked her thigh, his hand reaching beneath her dark silk panties to roam across what he always thought of as her "lovely ass". She broke their kiss as she straddled him, pressing tight against him as she cradled his head, reveling in the softness of his wild, golden hair, which had always entranced her, lightly licking his bottom lip as she teased him with a bewitching smile.

"You're in command, Captain Blye," he laughed as she slid down the length of his body trailing kisses in her wake. She felt him stiffen as she moved above him, her body pulsing with need for him. He grasped her arms as her hands pulled him up, their rhythm increasing as a low growl and moan escaped him when he entered her. The explosion of their passion for each other made her cry out and she heard his deep laughter and it made her smile. She collapsed onto his chest, panting at the fire he had created inside her. He gently brushed her hair back and caressed her body, unable to keep his hands off of her as they both began to cool down. His eyes searched hers before kissing each one, until finally capturing her mouth with his and kissing her so tenderly that she felt herself tremble.

"You scared me this morning," she whispered as she settled into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his chest.

"I know," he said as he pulled her closer.

"What did Hetty say?" she asked. "Was she mad at you?"

"She lectured me about being careful when I'm off duty and asked me what the doctors said, although I think she already knew," he said as he stroked her arm. "But mainly she just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"She likes you," she said. "Everyone knows you're one of her favorites."

"I thought Callen was her favorite," he said.

"He is, but I think he gets a little jealous of you where Hetty's concerned," she answered.

"Callen? Jealous of Hetty and me? That just doesn't sound right," he said. "In fact, it sounds twisted."

"He told me once what she'd said about you the time LAPD reported you'd been killed in that explosion," Kensi rose up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"He told me she cried, something he'd never seen her do," she said. "And she told him she had felt an instant connection with you because you have such a joy for life."

She watched his face as she told him what Hetty had said and was surprised at the sudden emotion she saw ripple behind his eyes.

"I had no idea," he said softly. "I've always felt that way toward her, but I never realized she felt it too."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that people care about you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess because my experience with it has been so limited." He sat up on the edge of the bed with his back to her as he struggled to explain.

"It's one thing to care about someone, but to have them care for you in return is not something I take for granted. I loved my parents but I never got the feeling they felt the same about me. My mom, yeah, for a while. But my dad beat that out of me pretty early. So I grew up expecting people to dislike me. It's why I don't care if some of the cops with LAPD don't like me, because I wasn't expecting it to be any other way. I'm use to it. That's just life."

"Is that what you thought about me?" she asked reaching out to touch his back. "Did you assume I wouldn't love you in return?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said quietly. "And you have to admit, you didn't even like me in the beginning."

"Well, you were kind of annoying," she laughed lightly.

She got up and walked around to stand in front of him, lifting his chin so he would see her face.

"But you know now, right?" she asked, searching his face. "You know I love you in return?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know and it's the greatest feeling I've ever experienced," he said and she could feel his heart beating against her.

...

_The reference made to Deeks being killed in an explosion, comes from one of my early stories called, "Life and Death"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Treasures: Chapter 3**

...

After Kensi dropped him off, Deeks stood staring at the house and grounds, amazed that someone so small would live in such a huge house. But he knew he shouldn't be surprised at anything the tiny operations manager did. Hetty was unique and an ongoing mystery to him. He had never met anyone even remotely like her, a legend who could strike fear into the hearts of people in high places with just the mention of her name. He had seen it, and it made him smile every time. It's when he became thankful he was on her side, or even better, that she was on his.

From the moment she had recruited him, he had become fascinated by her and was always trying to get Sam and especially Callen to tell him stories about her. He felt a connection to her he couldn't quite explain or understand, but she also intimidated him just like everyone else, with the possible exception of Callen. Although she had a way of getting the best of him too, so maybe he wasn't the exception. He had always loved the give and take between them, but somehow she always came out on top, which didn't surprise him. He didn't know too much about her, really, so he was looking forward to spending time with her. He just wished he didn't have to catalog her stuff, some of which had given him the creeps when he had been here one time before.

"How long are you going to stand out here, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty said, coming up behind him.

"How do you do that?" He asked, almost falling off his crutches as he jumped at her signature stealth approach.

"If I had been a 'bad guy' as you call them, Mr. Deeks, you'd be dead," she said as she opened the front door and walked inside. "We really need to send you for more training. It wouldn't do to lose you so soon after you've become an agent."

"Are there dangerous operatives hanging out in your front yard that I should know about, Hetty?" he asked as he followed her inside.

"One never knows, so one must always be prepared. Don't you agree, Mr. Deeks?"

She led him into the kitchen, and he tried to stifle a chuckle when he saw how low the counters were. It made him feel incredibly tall, and she didn't fail to notice his reaction.

"Any smart remarks you may have, I assure you, I have already heard," she said. "So keep them to yourself, Buster."

"Very nice custom-made counters, Ms. Lange," he said formally, bowing slightly from the waist.

"Sit down at the table, Mr. Deeks, while I finish preparing breakfast," she said.

"You really don't have to do that," he said, slightly embarrassed by her effort to make him feel like a guest instead of an agent on assignment.

"Let me guess. Coffee and donuts in the car on the way here," she said. "Not a very nutritious way to start the day, if you ask me."

"Normal, when you partner with Kensi," he answered.

"Well, you've been injured, Mr. Deeks and you need to replenish your strength, so indulge me," she said as she moved expertly around the kitchen.

"Tell me how you're feeling," she said. "The truth, not something you think I want to hear."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, sounding a bit like a school kid. "The swelling's gone down and the pain is manageable, but I still can't put any weight on it. I get a little dizzy from the concussion sometimes and see double when I don't take my meds, but all in all I feel better today."

"Have you been icing your knee and keeping it elevated?" she asked

"Yes, Hetty," he said solemnly. He felt like he had been sent to the principal's office and that must have come through in his voice, because when he looked up he saw Hetty looking at him with a small enigmatic smile on her face.

"I'm concerned about you, Mr. Deeks," she said. "Does that surprise you?"

"I guess it shouldn't, but yeah," he answered.

"You're a valuable agent, and I would be remiss if I didn't make sure you are healing properly," She said firmly. "Now eat your breakfast and then we can get started on today's assignment."

"This looks fantastic, Hetty," he said brightly as she placed the plate in front of him.

"A full English breakfast and a good strong cup of tea is the only way to start the day, Mr. Deeks," she said smiling. "And I always enjoy watching a man eat a hearty breakfast."

Deeks didn't want to delve too deeply into what that last statement conjured up, so he kept his head down and made short work of everything on his plate. No one had made a breakfast like this for him in a long, long time and vivid childhood memories flooded his thoughts and surprised him. He pushed them to the back of his mind and looked up to see Hetty studying him closely and it unnerved him slightly.

"Why am I really here, Hetty?" Deeks leaned back in his chair and stared intently at his boss. "Using an agent to catalog your weird collections seems suspect to me."

"You think my collections are weird, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty laughed.

"You changed the subject," he answered.

"That's my prerogative," she said as she proceeded to clear the table.

"Am I in trouble, Hetty?" He asked and swallowed hard as he waited for her answer.

"Are you accusing me of having ulterior motives for having you here, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty came to stand in front of him.

"I'm just wondering if you're having second thoughts about making me an agent." He finally voiced what had been in the back of his mind since he returned from Istanbul and that now fully occupied his thoughts.

"Your insecurities are showing, Mr. Deeks," she said in surprise. "Actually, I'm quite pleased with your performance so far. But I do think you need to sharpen some of your skills and learn a few new ones that the LAPD doesn't teach."

"So is this going to be Training Camp 101?" He asked.

"No, but it will be a time for me to assess some of your qualities and learn a little bit more about you," she told him. "I want you to know your job is secure, Mr. Deeks, but you still have a lot to learn. You can't fly by the seat of your pants all the time and your charm will only get you so far."

"So you're Yoda and I'm Luke Skywalker," Deeks said with a crooked smile.

"And hopefully The Force will be with both of us," she said.

"You a Star Wars fan, Hetty?" he asked with surprise.

"I was the Assistant Costume Designer on the first film and if George Lucas hadn't been such a putz I would have done them all," she said, suddenly lost in reverie. "However, I am quite proud to take credit for putting that bandolier across Chewbacca's chest. Before that he just looked like a demented, overgrown Yorkshire Terrier."

Hetty looked up at her agent to see him staring wide-eyed at her with an astonished smile on his face.

"Get a grip, Mr. Deeks," she said as she patted his arm and motioned for him to follow.

He grabbed his crutches and hobbled into the living room, completely in awe of the woman in front of him. As he began to look around, he cringed as they passed the glass-fronted cabinet filled with stuffed, multicolored songbirds that had freaked him out the last time he'd been here.

"How long have you been collecting things?" he asked, marveling at the various groupings that filled her living room.

"Since I was a young girl," she answered. "My parents were collectors and I grew up going to auctions and antique shops with them and we spent our summers in Europe, so I was introduced to many fine things at a young age. Some of what you see here were things my parents collected. At one point, I considered becoming a museum curator and I pursued it for a while, but events intervened. I have a Master of Fine Arts degree from the Sorbonne."

"In Paris?" Deeks looked stunned. "I had no idea, Hetty."

"Have you ever been to Paris, Mr. Deeks?" she asked.

"The closest I got was Prague and Romania, but there wasn't much of a chance to play tourist except as a surveillance cover," he said, holding her gaze.

"I'll never forget that you came with the rest of them, Mr. Deeks," Hetty gripped his arm and smiled solemnly. "I still owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything, Hetty," he said. "Getting you back was the reward."

"You do know how to charm a girl, Mr. Deeks," she said, making him laugh.

He followed her out the French doors and onto a large patio overlooking a pool. He winced at the sudden memory that flashed through his mind and stopped, unable to force himself forward. The sadness over the loss of the young boy still haunted him whenever he came near a pool and he closed his eyes against the pain.

"The memory is still fresh I imagine," Hetty came back to stand next to him. "You need to get past that hesitation, Mr. Deeks, or it will get you and your partner into serious trouble at some point."

"I know Hetty. I just haven't been around a pool for awhile, and seeing yours brought everything back," he said as he stared off into the distance.

"Your first assignment is to sit on that chaise lounge for an hour, with your knee elevated and iced. I'll bring you a few books, if you want to read and we'll spend some time just hanging out." Hetty put her hand at the small of his back and gave him a gentle push toward the pool. She heard him take a deep breath and move to do what she asked.

"What happened to cataloging your collections?" he asked as he lifted his right leg up onto the chaise.

"Plenty of time for that," she said as she handed him an ice pack from a small refrigerator in the outdoor barbecue area. "You need rest right now and a chance to come to terms with your aversion to pools."

He smiled at her and shook his head as he thought how right he'd been about ulterior motives. She offered him several books to read, but he couldn't concentrate and ended up flipping aimlessly through them, unable to stop the dark memories from flooding back.

She watched him struggle and become restless and she put her book down and said, "Let me tell you about Paris, Mr. Deeks."

She began speaking in a soft, soothing voice, telling him of the glories of the City of Lights as she called it, and of her various adventures while a student there. She talked about long walks along the Seine with lovers, late nights reading poetry in coffee houses along boulevard St-Germaine and spending evenings at brasseries on the Ile Saint-Louis with an international group of friends. She told of the countless hours spent in the galleries of the Louvre and sketching in the Jeu de Paume in the Tuileries.

"It has changed since my school days, of course, but not much. I must say, I do hate I.M. Pei's addition to the Louvre. Seeing that pyramid still irritates me, but then again I am somewhat old-fashioned when it comes to historic buildings. But I do love the Musée d'Orsay, but of course it's in the old train station. I could spend whole days in there."

She warmed to her topic and lost herself in her memories, before finally pulling herself back to the present.

"I must say, Mr. Deeks, you would fit right into the Marais district." She turned to look at him and found him sound asleep. Her smile turned inward, knowing her talent for mesmerizing someone with her voice had not been lost. She watched him for a while, realizing just how young he was and how little experience he had in the wider world. She'd have to see what she could do about that in the future.

...

_Deeks' problem with being around the pool is from one of my earlier stories called "Fault Line"._


	4. Chapter 4

Treasures: Chapter 4

...

She led him through a series of rooms, each one different in its own way, but still possessing her own special signature. A few were larger than his entire apartment and each one showcased some unusual collection Hetty had gathered during her lifetime of travels. He wondered if it was her form of escapism or just something that was in her blood and that she couldn't help but continue to do. He thought she must feel some sort of connection to each item or collection, but there were so many things he didn't see how that was possible. Maybe it was a reflection of her mind. He knew she was brilliant and speculated that her collections might mirror the depth and complexity of her mind. But maybe some attachments to these things she collected came from a more visceral level. He was sure there was a story that went with each piece and each collection and he hoped she would share some of them with him while he was here.

She finally stopped in a small room with a comfortable sitting area under a large, multi-paned window overlooking a tiny shaded garden that featured a grouping of Bonsai trees arranged on pedestals. They seemed to fit her perfectly and he smiled as he examined them through the window.

"Do you like Bonsai trees, Mr. Deeks?" she asked as she came to stand next to him.

"I've only seen pictures of them," he said.

"Working with Bonsai is a very calming experience," she said. "You should try it sometime."

"They look like you," he said.

"Is that a comment about my height, Mr. Deeks?" she asked with a small grin.

"No, no. I meant it as a compliment, Hetty. They're perfect and mysterious looking." He seemed flustered that he might have upset her and that surprised her. He was usually so full of smart aleck comments that they all seemed to forget how sensitive and intelligent he was.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Now, let me show you what I want you to do."

He followed her over to a large old library table that ran the length of the back wall. Its surface was covered by various objects and collections that were organized into groups and surrounded a laptop and small camera.

"This will be your workroom while you are here, Mr. Deeks," she said. "I just recently brought these collections out of storage and need you to catalogue them for me and enter them into my new database on this computer along with a photo of each item and a description which I have handwritten and attached to each item."

"Who usually does this for you?" he asked.

"Miss Jones has been kind enough to help me on occasion," she answered. "But you, unfortunately, became available, so now it's your turn to be my assistant."

He moved slowly along the length of the table, scanning the various collections and groupings, finally pausing before a stack of very old nautical prints. He leaned his crutches against the table and began to go through them, noticing the neat handwritten note attached to each, stating the provenance, with dates and a description.

"This is amazing," he said, holding up one of the prints depicting a steamer in the midst of a violent, stormy sea.

"Action packed," she replied. "That is a steel engraving that has been hand colored. The ship is an East India Company War Steamer named The Nemesis in a gale off the Cape of Good Hope. It was on its way from England to China. She was the very first steam vessel to complete that route. Dynamic image don't you think?"

"Where did you find it and all the rest of them?" he asked, instantly fascinated by the exciting scenes of naval battles showing ships exploding and sinking in turbulent seas.

"I had just finished an assignment in London in 1978, and needed to decompress, so I drove out to the Cotswolds." Hetty stared off into space as she spoke. "Such a lovely area with small villages full of antique shops that would take my mind off my last operation."

"Kind of like what the ocean does for me," Deeks said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said looking back at the old print. "I was in Stow-on-the-Wold, and I discovered a delightful little shop named Talbot's Galleries. His selection of old prints, especially early English nautical scenes, was quite impressive and the man knew his stuff. I spent hours making my selections and this was the first one I purchased and it remains my favorite."

"Couldn't stop with just one, huh?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" she said. "You don't just ride one wave when you surf, do you Mr. Deeks?

"Except for yesterday, no," he said. "Did it help you forget the operation you'd been on?"

"It allowed me to put it in the back of my mind," she said quietly. "But, forget? No, Mr. Deeks, that is one assignment I will never forget. This print reminds me of what I experienced and that I survived it."

Deeks didn't probe any deeper, knowing some assignments you need to keep locked away so they don't continue to haunt you. He began to get a glimmer of understanding about her motivation for accumulating all of her things. Everyone dealt with the stress of the job in their own way. Hetty's relief was just a lot more sophisticated and wildly more expensive.

"I'm calling you Hetty the Hoarder from now on," he said to lighten the mood.

"Crude, but I appreciate the alliteration," she said laughing. "See what you can get done in the next couple of hours, Mr. Deeks. I'll be back with afternoon tea at four."

"You're a creature of habit, Hetty," he said.

"That's what you may think, Mr. Deeks, but only when I feel safe and never in the field," she said. "I pride myself on keeping people off balance, in case you haven't noticed."

"You mean like sneaking up behind us on a regular basis?" he said. "Now, that is a habit."

"You may be right, Mr. Deeks, and it is effective," she said as she walked out of the room.

Watching her go, he felt enormous respect for the tiny woman and eternally grateful to her for recruiting him. He knew he would do anything for her and anything to protect her. It was as if she were another species, she was so different from anyone he had ever known, so special, like one of her many treasures. He was honored just to be invited to one of her houses and he began to realize he had been given entrance to a world he could only dream of in the life he grew up in. He looked around and started to take pleasure in what he saw, no longer thinking it the worst assignment he had ever been given. Getting down to business, he began to methodically go through the stack of rare nautical prints, reading and learning and cataloging, enjoying every minute and losing himself in the stories each one told. He got so lost in the process; not hearing Hetty return with a tray for tea.

"Tea is served Mr. Deeks," she said and smiled, as he was jolted from his task.

"It can't be four o'clock already," he said looking around.

"They take you into another world, don't they?" she said, holding up a cup of tea and a small plate of scones.

He grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the sitting area, his stomach growling as he took in the array of warm scones and strawberry jam she was offering.

"What's this, Hetty?" he asked.

"Clotted cream." She prepared a scone for him in the traditional way, piling on the cream and jam and making his mouth water in anticipation.

"This is fantastic, Hetty," he said with his mouth full.

"The perfect way to replenish your strength after a long day," she said, smiling at his enthusiasm.

She watched him and he made her smile as he sipped his tea and let his eyes wander around the room. He was a charming young man, rough around the edges, but full of life and determined to enjoy it. He'd never had the advantages she had been given and reminded herself not to take for granted. She had grown up in a world of privilege, while he'd had to fight just to survive his childhood. Their backgrounds were so vastly different, yet, for some reason she felt a connection to him and a desire to teach him and open his mind to new experiences. Her thoughts filled with what might have been if her life had taken a different path, but she had no regrets about her choice. But she did wonder at times like these, what it would have been like to have a child of her own to nurture and love. That kind of thinking was not productive, but she couldn't help herself as she watched him prepare himself another scone. He lifted her melancholy and she smiled, wondering if he knew he was her surrogate for a son she never had. She thought Callen probably suspected he also fulfilled some of her longing, but she doubted Deeks would ever consider that a remote possibility. Callen believed he had no need for anyone but himself, but she felt Deeks needed people to care about him, he just didn't believe people did, nor believed he deserved it.

"When are you supposed to take your medication, Mr. Deeks?" she asked, noting that he was rubbing his eyes.

"I think I better take a couple now, Hetty. Sorry, but the room is starting to spin and my head is pounding," he said with a small embarrassed smile.

She poured him a glass of water as he fished the pills out of his pocket.

"I think you've gotten far enough for the first day, Mr. Deeks," she said softly. "When your head feels better I'll show you to your room and you can get in a nap before dinner."

"You're babying me, Hetty," he said. "I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"Of course you can, Mr. Deeks, but that wasn't a request, that was an order," she said firmly.

...

The spacious bedroom she had provided for him was just down the hall from the workroom. The colors were muted and the walls sported antique posters of French trains and old Bugatti race cars. He liked them. The room looked very masculine, which surprised him and unsettled him at the same time. He tried not to think about who else used this room. He glanced briefly into the bathroom, and raised his eyebrows and smiled softly as he noted the huge shower with multiple showerheads, causing him to think of Kensi, wondering how he would go about sneaking her in while Hetty was at the office. He thought better of his idea when he remembered that Hetty somehow knew everything going on at the OSP Center and so he was pretty sure she would know what went on in her own house. It wouldn't surprise him if she had the place wired and equipped with hidden cameras. So, no Kensi on this assignment.

His go bag was sitting on the large bed and he quickly unpacked before turning to the windows that overlooked a secluded sitting area surrounded by ferns and a few birdbaths. There was a set of French doors leading to it and he hobbled out, drawn by the comfortable looking chaise lounge that dominated the small patio. As much as he had protested Hetty's order to take a nap, he was feeling woozy and tired and as he settled himself, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up in a place like this, with parents who took you to Europe without a second thought and taught you about the finer things in life. But as he began to drift towards sleep, he rejected the sentimentally of those thoughts. No one gets to pick their parents; it was just the luck of the draw. He didn't begrudge Hetty hers and he had long ago accepted that he got the short end of the stick when it came to his.

...


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated M so please be advised.

...

**Treasures: Chapter 5**

...

Deeks spent the next couple of days cataloging the remaining items on the worktable. The pace at Hetty's house was leisurely and afforded him ample time to rest and recuperate. She spent most of her time at OSP, but since there were no cases at the moment, she found time to be back for afternoon tea almost every day. So he had the house to himself most of the time and when he needed a break he would explore different rooms, coming upon various collections and mementos that filled his head with questions about why those particular items meant something to her.

In the beginning he had been hesitant about looking through the various rooms, but she had encouraged him and had only barred him from one room, her bedroom. He had almost made one of his signature smart assed remarks, but had thought better of it when he saw the stern look on her face. It was not that he wanted to explore her bedroom, in fact, just the thought of it made him queasy. So he spent his days working, resting and wandering through the vast house, amazed by what he saw and becoming even more enthralled by his mysterious boss.

He had just finished lunch one afternoon when he found a display of impressive and ornate military medals that hung from multicolored ribbons in a case by the fireplace. The inscription described them as 19th Century Imperial Russian medals. He made it a point to ask her about them and after tea, she led him back to it and pointed out the two in the center.

"Peter the Great originally conceived of these commemorative medals as a reward for bravery in battle," she said. "The more ornate one in the center with the small painted enamel scene of the soldier on horseback is the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky and was awarded to one of my ancestors. The one next to it in red and gold featuring crossed swords is the Order of St. Stanilaus and was given to my great grandfather and both were passed down to me from my mother."

"Hetty, you're Russian?" Deeks was fascinated that Hetty came from such a long line of warriors, although he couldn't say he was surprised.

"On my mother's side, yes," she replied, but became silent and didn't volunteer any additional information and he knew enough not to push.

"Did your mother collect Russian antiques?" He asked, hoping he wasn't being intrusive.

"Yes, she collected Russian lacquer boxes," she answered with a small smile. "She had never been to Russia, but her mother told her stories of her childhood there and gave her a small lacquer box when she was a child. That started her obsession with them and she searched for them whenever she had the chance. Have you ever seen one?"

"I've never even heard of them," Deeks said quietly.

She led him into an adjacent room he hadn't noticed before. It was a small library with red leather chairs and dominated by a large ornate wooden desk that was surrounded on all sides by bookcases made of honey colored wood that seem to glow in the soft light of the lamps she lit. She led him to the desk and it was covered in tiny, shiny black boxes painted with whimsical scenes in bright colors.

"These were her favorites," she said and handed him one to look at.

"It's beautiful, Hetty," he said.

"All of the scenes are different," she said, warming to the chance of sharing her mother's passion. "There are themes of fairy tales, poems, country life and various landscapes. These all come from the village of Palekh and are the most sought after by collectors. I think some of my mother's people came from that area."

He stood staring down at them for the longest time and began to feel a sense of sadness come over him as he thought of his own mother and the bleak existence she had endured. It made him step back as he fought to tuck the memories into the back of his mind. He had only met his mother's father and that had been long ago. But he had been a collector too, and that lightened his melancholy mood somewhat. He remembered his grandfather's collection of 78 records of the old Blues men, Muddy Waters, Son House and Mississippi John Hurt. He had no idea what happened to all those old records and he was sorry they had been lost. He had no mementos from his family and knew almost nothing about his other grandparents, let alone his ancestors. Neither one of his parents had talked to him about their own childhood, except when his father told him how tough he'd had it. He'd never really thought too much about his ancestors, but now he began to wonder where they had come from.

"I assume you understand, Mr. Deeks, that my revelations about my family should not go beyond these walls," she said, turning to catch his eye and hold it, drawing him back from his memories.

"Understood," he replied, nodding his head.

"Now Mr. Deeks, I have a surprise for you " Hetty said, leading him back to the fireplace. "I have arranged for a physical therapist to come by tomorrow morning to assess your knee and to work with you in the pool if he thinks it would help."

"Really?" Deeks was stunned. "You're bound and determined to cure me of my pool phobia."

"That, and I want to make sure you are healing properly and on your way to a quick recovery," she answered. "Kensi misses you."

That comment stopped him in his tracks and it took him a minute to recover. Everyone knew they were a couple, but he had never sat down and talked with Hetty about their relationship, so what she said surprised him.

"She told you that?" he asked, once he got his voice back.

"She didn't have to, Mr. Deeks, it's obvious. She mopes around all day, sighing dramatically, while Callen and Sam tease her unmercifully." Hetty smiled and walked toward the kitchen and Deeks meekly followed, hoping they weren't going to have a long conversation about the subject. He preferred to keep things as they were until he and Kensi decided what they wanted.

"I won't be here for dinner tonight," she said airily. "I'm meeting a source and it could take awhile. We have a lot to discuss. So you're on your own, Mr. Deeks."

"Take care, Hetty," he said, suddenly concerned for her.

"I will," she answered. "Oh, and Mr. Deeks. There are no wires or security cameras inside my house, but the pool is a different story."

She gave him a small knowing smile and he just stared back at her in amazement.

"Hetty?"

"Oh, don't be so dense, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said brusquely as she wrapped a scarf around her neck with a flourish and headed for the door.

He stood frozen to the spot as he realized Hetty had just given him permission to invite Kensi over. He smiled and quickly pulled his phone and hoped she hadn't made other plans.

"Hey Kens, miss me?" he said hungrily.

"Are you back home?" she asked.

"No, I'm still at Hetty's," he said. "She's out for the evening, and I thought you might want to come over and have a pizza."

"Just pizza?" she said in a low, sultry voice that had him licking his lips.

"Well, my room does have the most amazing shower," he said softly.

"Give me twenty minutes," she laughed.

...

He had turned the lights down low and when she arrived he led her slowly through the house to his room. He felt a little shy about their rendezvous, even though Hetty had suggested it. There may be no cameras, but he still felt odd about what he and Kensi were about to do in her house. Kensi sensed his nervousness and took his face in her hands and tenderly kissed him until she felt him relax. He threw his crutches on the bed and leaned into her, his hands roaming over her body as his heartbeat raced.

"I've missed you," she whispered close to his ear as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Not as much as I've missed you," he said, trying to balance himself on one leg.

"Not possible," she answered as she stared into his eyes and slowly stripped his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

Her fingers lightly touched the hollow of his throat and she felt him swallow hard as her fingers danced along his collarbone, followed by small soft kisses. He held her at the waist as her fingers traced a line down his chest to the top of his pants and he smiled.

"Getting right down to business are we?" he asked, his lips softly brushing hers as his blue eyes danced across her face. His hands moved up under her tee shirt, lifting it up over her head. His mouth hungrily met hers as he slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders, finally releasing it and letting it fall away. He heard her breathing quicken as he began kissing the base of her neck and then licking and teasing her nipples as his eyes darkened, unable to mask the urgency he felt.

"Not so fast, Sweet Butt," she said lightly.

"God, I hope Hetty was telling the truth when she said this place wasn't wired," he said as he pulled back from her. "Because if Callen and Sam ever hear that name I am doomed to teasing hell everyday for the rest of my life."

"But it is sweet and I want to see it," she said as she unzipped his jeans and shoved them past his hips as she stared at him with dark flashing eyes.

"Kens, I'm gonna need to sit down for this part," he said, hopping on one leg toward the bed, as his jeans slumped to his knees.

"Poor baby," she said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

She removed his shoes and socks and gently pulled his jeans off, careful not to hurt his injured knee. She tossed them aside as she moved to kneel between his legs, wrapping her arms around him as he stroked her back. They held each other quietly, each one reveling in the feel of the other's skin. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and he buried his face in the dark brown curls, breathing in her scent and exhaling in contentment.

"Where's that shower you bragged about?" She asked, pulling back and smiling as she entangled her fingers in the wild golden hair at the nape of his neck.

"Help me up and I'll show you," he said.

Leaning heavily on her, he headed for the bathroom, enjoying how her face lit up when she saw the large shower and the multiple showerheads.

She quickly shed her jeans and started the water as he stood and admired her ass. She helped him inside the stall and he leaned against one of the pale tile walls as he watched her sample each jet of water, adjusting the spray until she was happy with the effect. Then she turned to him with two handfuls of shower gel and began to wash his body. He drew and held his breath as she massaged him, until he couldn't hold back, pulling her close and capturing her lips with his open mouth as the hot pulsing water cascaded over them. Her slick body glistened in the soft light and as his hands reached her thighs she laughed. He leaned his head back against the tile and let his eyes roam over her body.

"Help me down," he said, finally starting to feel the effect of standing on one leg for so long.

She helped him sit down in the corner and stood above him watching the water cascade over his chest and down his thighs.

"You're body is beautiful," she said softly and he pulled her down on top of him.

"Guy's aren't beautiful," he laughed.

"You are," she whispered as she pushed his wet hair aside and began to cover his face with kisses, feeling a need so deep she almost couldn't wait to have him inside her.

She curled her body around him and laid her head on his chest, massaging his nipples and lightly licking each one, smiling as she felt his body respond. He pulled her head up and tenderly kissed her, his tongue searching as his fingers caressed her in a mounting rhythm that had her gasping and arching her back across her chest. He stroked her slowly as his mouth closed over each breast in turn, teasing her nipples until she groaned with pleasure and lay open before him. He leaned back and his eyes widened as the water slid across her graceful body.

"God, how did I get so lucky," he said softly as his hand left the heat of her and slowly caressed and moved over her body, tenderly stroking until he reached her breasts. He lovingly fondled each one, his eyes full of longing. She reached for his hand and pulled it to her lips and their eyes held each other's gaze as his thumb brushed her lips. She reached for him, pulling his face to hers and kissing him with such urgency that he smiled.

She looked at him and then raised herself and straddled him, laughing at his sharp intake of breath as she lowered herself onto him and began to move. She felt his strong hands grasp her ass, pulling her close as they began to move in unison, panting and whispering each other's name as their heat exploded. She heard him laugh as he released and she cried out as she climaxed above him.

"God, I missed you," she said as she reached to brush her hand against the soft stubble of his beard as she collapsed onto his chest.

"A week is too long to be without you," he said. His eyes searched her face and she saw the depth of his feelings on his face and his need scared her a little and excited her at the same time.

"Hetty can't keep you here much longer, can she?"

"It's Hetty," he replied and they smiled as the water began to run cool, but they never noticed.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Treasures: Chapter 6**

...

The soft morning light finally woke him and he grimaced as he turned over to lie on his back. His knee was throbbing and he sat up long enough to take a couple of anti-inflammatories, but then bunched the pillow behind his head and lay back down, looking out over the patio, lost in thought. His night with Kensi had been magical and his smile grew as he recalled her beauty and the intensity of their lovemaking under the cascading water of the shower. He would never cease to be amazed by his own good fortune of having her in his life. That she gave herself so willingly to him now, after so many months of dancing around their feelings, still surprised him at the oddest times. He would never take their relationship for granted and he would always be indebted to Hetty for bringing them together.

He felt so content he didn't want to get up. He never thought he would ever feel this way. It was so new to him, this feeling of absolute contentment that he couldn't stop smiling and stretched out his body across the bed, luxuriating in his own happiness. As he sifted through his past, he realized how much he had just been playing at life. He'd been with many women and had thought he was having the time of his life with each one, but the relationships had always ended rather quickly and he had never regretted that and neither had the women. They just moved on. He had too, always on the lookout for the next conquest that would buoy him up for a while and keep him from noticing just how empty his life really was.

Being a cop had been the only thing that gave his life meaning and he had pushed hard at making that count for something. He also realized that he had tempted fate many times without a second thought. That's what Hetty must have meant when she said he flew by the seat of his pants. Working alone made you that way because you only had yourself to count on and that had been the story of his life. He didn't mind it really because he didn't trust many people, especially with his life and that had almost cost him on a couple of occasions. The other cops knew he didn't trust them, so they didn't trust him in return, and he couldn't blame them. Lieutenant Bates thought he was a loose cannon at times and had tried to rein him in, but he had continued to be reckless sometimes and color outside the lines that the LAPD used to try and contain him. He skated close to the edge and thought it was why he was so good at undercover work, that and the ability to lie convincingly about anything, including who and what he was, which he had been doing most of his life. He'd learned early on that a good lie could save you a lot of pain and suffering, and if you did it with a smile, people tended to accept that you were telling the truth. It worked with almost everybody except his father. Nothing he tried ever worked with his father, especially a smile. The beating only got worse if he lied with a smile and his dad always assumed he was lying.

He stared out at the patio as the long ago memories darkened his thoughts and began to drag him down. He was sorry they had intruded on this beautiful morning. He tried to regain that feeling of contentment he'd had when he woke up by watching a small bird in one of the birdbaths. He emptied his mind of everything but the antics of that one small bird splashing around in the water and slowly his mood began to lighten. He was here now, he thought, far away from the terrors of his childhood, far away from empty encounters, far away from being alone with no one to trust, and a feeling of gratitude flooded through him toward the tiny woman who had brought him in from the cold. Without Hetty's intercession, he would still be in a dance with death and emptiness. She had introduced him to the woman he would love for the rest of his life, however long that life would be and she had put him on a team with people who he trusted with his life and who trusted him with theirs. She had shown him such kindness that he would run through a brick wall for her without a second thought or regret.

There had been times in his young life when he didn't believe it was possible to be happy, but once he had been old enough to start making his own way in the world, that belief had changed. In the early days, when he'd been working his way through law school, he'd had to work at being happy, always fighting to distance himself from the past and the terrifying nightmares that haunted him. He never shared his childhood experiences with anyone, and the more his mind became occupied with school and law books and night jobs, the more he immersed himself in college life and new friends, the more he had no room for the bad memories and they slowly receded into the shadowy reaches of his mind. He didn't forget, but he concentrated on not remembering.

His natural tendency to use humor to keep people off guard and at arm's length, to not take life too seriously, the tendencies his father tried to beat out of him every chance he got, slowly gained the upper hand in his personality. When he'd started to realize he had distanced himself from that fear and that he had no one to answer to except himself, he had pushed the envelope as far as it would go, not caring what anyone thought. Maybe he had been a loose cannon even then, but he hadn't cared. He was on his own for the first time in his life and he'd liked it. It was only later, after experiencing the tough life of an undercover officer that he began to feel the loneliness. He'd liked being someone else for a while, but that soon began to take a toll and by the time Hetty had recruited him, he was becoming weary of being alone and of the stress of having no one else to count on or care about what happened to him.

She had brought him into another world and in the beginning, he had felt unsure of how to relate to these new people and he'd kept his protective shields up. He'd felt as if he were treading water, because they were like no other people he had ever known. It wasn't until they had rescued him from Lasik, after Jess Traynor had been killed, that he began to believe he might be able to trust them. Seeing Callen walk into that abandoned power station had shocked him. He had been preparing to die, and when he'd heard Callen's confident voice, his world flipped over. Someone had actually come to save him and he was totally surprised and euphoric. After that he'd fought hard to gain their respect and he was still fighting to make sure he would never let them down. Even though he'd been working with them for two years, having people care about you was still new to him, and having people to care about was too. But he wouldn't trade the last two years for anything. He finally had a home and good friends and a woman he loved and that earlier feeling of contentment once again flooded through him and he laughed out loud.

He threw off the covers and grabbed his crutches. Pushing himself to his feet, he made his way to the bathroom, stopping as the memories of the previous night filled his head. Making love to Kensi was exhilarating and addicting and he missed her as he showered and began thinking about how to reprise that sexy rendezvous before he had to go back to his own place. His thoughts drifted back to the sensual beauty of his partner's body as he dressed and he caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror and he was smiling. She had a calming effect on him now, just as the ocean did, and she was becoming someone he knew he would never be able to live without, and he was excited by that, knowing just how lucky he was.

He shambled through the house on his crutches, thinking how liberating it was going to feel when he was finally able to get rid of them. He hoped the physical therapist Hetty had hired would have good news about that. He looked for her in the kitchen, but she wasn't there. There was a note next to a plate of cinnamon rolls and the coffee was fresh, so he sat down and quickly had his breakfast, wondering where she could be. He was surprised at how much he was beginning to look forward to seeing her every morning. He enjoyed their verbal sparring and his comfort level around her was growing. She could still bring him up short if she wanted to and he would never lose his respect for her ability to put him in his place, but he was okay with that.

"Mr. Deeks, finally decide to join the world this morning?" Hetty asked behind him. His coffee splashed into his face as he jumped in surprise.

"You really love to doing that, don't you?" Deeks said, wiping his face and turning to greet her.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said smiling. "It works so well in horror movies, why not in real life?"

"Are you trying out for the part of the next mass murderer in the Halloween series, Hetty?" he asked.

"Oh, I prefer The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Mr. Deeks. It's a classic. The original of course, not the remakes." She said as she motioned for him to follow her.

"You scare me, Hetty," he said.

"Good," she replied as they walked out toward the pool. "Now let me introduce you to Mr. Yamasaki."

A slight young man with dark, slicked back hair turned at the mention of his name. There was a radiant smile on his face as he took Hetty's hand gently and bowed at the same time. He greeted Deeks with a strong handshake that belied his looks and made the agent a little apprehensive about letting him manipulate his knee.

"Hope you have swim trunks," he said. "I want to work in the pool first to see your range of motion."

"I have everything Mr. Deeks needs out in the pool house," Hetty said brightly. "If you need help removing your pants Mr. Deeks, I'll be happy to help."

"Uh, no, no thanks, Hetty," he replied with a horrified look on his face. He glanced quickly at Mr. Yamasaki and saw a smile flickering around his mouth. This was not going well and he quickly hitched down the steps and hurried to the pool house to change before Hetty could make good on her offer.

When he came out, Mr. Yamasaki was waiting and Hetty had taken a seat to observe. The physical therapist walked up close and smiled, taking his crutches as he helped him down the steps of the pool.

"Call me Saki," he said. "Now put your weight on me. I don't want you falling."

Deeks decided to see if his knee would support him, putting his full weight on it on one of the last steps, only to experience a shooting pain as his knee gave way, almost tumbling him into the pool. Yamasaki managed to keep him upright momentarily and Deeks was amazed at his strength, then he pulled him off his feet and into the water. Deeks let himself float and could feel his body relax.

"You look like you're at home in the water," Saki said.

"Surfer," Deeks answered as he felt some of the pain subside.

"I know and that's good, cause we'll be using a boogie board for some of the exercises," he said. "Now, give me a couple of laps."

Deeks flipped over and with powerful strokes, swam the length of the pool several times; reveling in the joy it brought him and feeling free for the first time since the accident. He felt very little pain and it encouraged him. When Saki waved him back to the steps, he was sorry to stop swimming and a little apprehensive about what came next. He leaned back on the steps while Saki took his knee in his hands.

"I've seen your X-rays and the MRI and the injury looks to be minor," he said as he gently flexed his knee. "I also saw the YouTube video. You've gotten over 62,000 hits."

"Why is everyone so excited about how many people saw me wipeout?" Deeks grimaced and sucked in his breath as the therapist rotated his knee.

"Hey man, I only watched it so I would know what I was dealing with," Saki said. "You were extremely lucky. That hit was wicked."

"What now?" Deeks asked as the therapist released his leg.

"Swim everyday before I get here, but don't overdo it," Saki said. "I'll show you some exercises to do after I work with you each day and we'll see how you do, okay?"

"How long will it be until I'm back on my feet?" Deeks asked.

"At least another week, unless you re-injure it," he answered.

"We done?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow at 10." Saki said as he hopped up and offered Deeks his hand to help him out of the pool, giving him his crutches. He bowed toward Hetty and started to walk off, but stopped and turned back with a smile.

"I'm sure Hetty will be happy to help you get dressed," Saki said with a wicked grin and a suggestive look.

"So, not gonna happen, dude," Deeks laughed.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Treasures: Chapter 7**

...

Over the next three days, Deeks settled into a daily routine of swimming, knee exercises and long conversations over lunch with Saki after the therapy sessions were over. They had hit it off from day one and took turns razzing each other about everything. He was a surfer too, so Deeks was able to get the latest on the local surf scene and some juicy gossip about people they knew in common. It always amazed him how Hetty knew exactly the right person to bring into a situation, but then he realized he shouldn't be, because she had done the same with him, knowing he was the perfect partner for Kensi, at least that's what he thought.

"How long have you known Hetty?" Deeks asked as they sat down to an early lunch by the pool.

"Most of my life," he answered. "I think I was eight when I first met her. She was a friend of my father."

Deeks noticed a hesitancy as he spoke and his voice became softer as he continued.

"She saved my dad's life during a busted op," Saki said.

"Your dad was CIA?" Deeks asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He was badly injured, but she refused to leave him behind, even though she was ordered to." Saki said as he stared out at the pool. "She managed to get him on a private plane and flew him back to the States for medical attention. He was never the same after that, so he retired and we moved to LA when I was fourteen. She came to visit whenever she could and we would have these amazing conversations. After I graduated from UCLA with a degree in linguistics, she got me a job with the CIA."

"Your security clearance is way above mine, then," Deeks said.

"It was, but now I'm out," Saki said with a brief smile of relief.

"Why'd you leave?" Deeks asked.

"For two very different, but related reasons," Saki said. "I fell in love."

Deeks sat up and caught his breath as he waited for Saki to continue.

"That's only one," Deeks said.

"I was almost killed during an operation," Saki said quietly. "I underwent a lot of physical therapy to get back on my feet and I saw what a difference it could make in people's lives. And, I wanted to have a family with the woman I loved. I couldn't see that working if I stayed with the CIA, so I quit and went back to school to become a physical therapist. I'm happily married with two sweet kids and I sleep like a baby every night."

"You don't miss it?" Deeks asked tentatively, drawing in a breath.

"The adrenaline rush, you mean?" Saki asked and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Deeks, who slowly nodded.

"No. All I have to do is look at my wife and kids and I know I did the right thing," he said. "I'm committed to them. I didn't want my kids to grow up without a father, which is a distinct possibility in that line of work."

"Understood," Deeks' voice caught in his throat and he looked down as a sheen of sweat broke out on the palms of his hands.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Saki said softly. "She a regular person or an agent?"

"She's an agent," he replied as the air slowly left his lungs. "She's my partner."

Saki didn't say anything, he just stood and squeezed Deeks' shoulder and told him he'd see him tomorrow.

Deeks watched him walk away and couldn't help but admired him for his decision. Deeks didn't know if he would be able to do the same and he especially didn't know if Kensi could or would want to. They had talked about the future, but not in depth, afraid to go there just yet, considering how young their relationship was, but he knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and if they decided they wanted kids, he knew he would face the same decision Saki had. Thinking about marriage was scary enough, but bringing a child into their situation would change everything. He pulled back then, knowing he was getting ahead of himself. He was deep in thought when Hetty sat down next to him.

"How's the therapy going, Mr. Deeks?" She asked, drawing him away from his preoccupation with the future.

"Good, Hetty," he answered. "I was able to put some weight on my knee this morning, but I looked like a car with a flat tire when I walked."

When he looked back at her she was deep in thought and he wasn't sure she had heard a word he'd said. Hetty didn't give away much in her body language, but he got the feeling something wasn't right.

"Are you okay, Hetty?" he asked and saw her gather herself.

"Of course, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said, surprise lighting her eyes briefly as she realized he had noticed something. "What do you think of Saki?"

"You didn't tell me he was CIA," Deeks replied, still watching her closely.

"I don't let just anyone into my private world," she said slowly. "There are only a few people who have ever been here and Saki is one of them."

"I feel honored to be included, Hetty," Deeks said with a crooked smile.

"You're family, Mr. Deeks." she said quietly. "Now, if you'll come into the house, I have something for you."

"Should I be worried?" he asked lightly.

"Don't you trust me, Mr. Deeks?" she replied.

"With my life, Hetty," he said.

A look passed between them and they both realized how important each was to the other. Their relationship had grown deeper over the last two weeks and there was an unspoken closeness between them now, an easiness that hadn't been there before. As he followed her into the house, his emotions rose in his chest as he mulled over her comment about being family. It had caught him off guard, but now he savored her words and would treasure them always for the gift they truly were. To be a part of a close knit family was special, but to be included in hers was more than he had ever thought possible and he felt a sense of peace settle within him.

She led him to her private office, just off the kitchen. It was quite small and rather spare in comparison to the rest of the house. Her desk was quite ornate, but not overly large and sat in the middle of the room. Her laptop and neatly stacked piles of file folders were spread across the antique leather surface. There was a wall display of ancient daggers, which contrasted sharply with a small sideboard beneath it covered with a collection of colorful paperweights. He was drawn to both and after examining the daggers, he picked up one of the paperweights and was surprised at its weight.

"Those are antique Baccarat millefiori paperweights," she said quietly as she came to stand beside him. "They are some of the most beautiful objects ever made by man and are considered the crown jewels to collectors."

"They look so delicate, but they're heavy," he said, tossing one up in the air and then catching it. "You could do some serious damage with one of these."

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Deeks," she scolded. "I would have to dock your pay if you fractured one and I'm afraid that would have you living out of your car for a year or maybe two, depending on which one you broke."

He paled, not sure if she was serious, but he put down the paperweight very quickly and very gently.

"Now that you will be starting to walk without crutches, I thought a good solid cane might be of service." she said as she presented him with one. "This came from Ireland. It's solid oak and quite old. The top is carved from a whale's tooth into the shape of a dog's head."

"Seriously Hetty? It's totally cool, but I can't take this. It's too beautiful and looks expensive," he said, stunned at her generosity.

"It's a gift, Mr. Deeks," she said. "You do know how to accept a gift, don't you? Just say thank you and start using it."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he examined the carved dog head. "Thanks, Hetty. It makes me look dashing, don't you think?"

She smiled as he began to test it out, his smile growing as he limped around the small room. She knew he loved to receive gifts of any kind and it gave her pleasure that she had surprised him with this one. He really was just a big kid when it came to gifts. She was pretty sure he hadn't gotten many as a child and that made him appreciate them even more.

When her cell phone rang, Deeks turned to see her smile disappear and a stern and rigid look take its place. Her comments were spoken in a low voice, in a language he didn't recognize and he could see the tension in her body by the set of her shoulders. The conversation was short and he saw her nod her assent to something and he felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong and his mind became instantly attuned to her tone of voice as he watched her carefully, searching for clues as to what it might be. When she finished, she turned to him with an inscrutable look on her face.

"Mr. Deeks, I need a favor," she said. "I need you to spend the afternoon in the pool house. It's really quite lovely and has a TV and a selection of books, so you won't be bored. I will be entertaining one of my sources here in about a hour and I'll need the privacy."

"Will you be okay by yourself, Hetty?" he rushed through the words as his heart rate increased. "I could stay if you need me to back you up."

"Calm down, Mr. Deeks," she said, shaking her head. "I was doing this before you were born and I can certainly take care of myself, but I appreciate the concern. I have known this source for a very long time, and he is offering me unsolicited intel that I need to evaluate."

"I'm here if you need me," he pressed, not convinced by her explanation. His instincts told him she wasn't telling him everything, not that that was unusual, but he acquiesced and limped reluctantly back to his room. He didn't bother changing out of his shorts and tee shirt, but grabbed his phone and slipped on a pair of deck shoes before heading out to the pool house. He still felt agitated, but he wasn't sure why. Hetty was a super agent, a legend, a woman who had taken down a variety of international spies and foreign operatives and who knew more about working a source then he could ever hope to learn. Still, he worried for her safety and he knew if he let anything happen to her, he would never forgive himself and neither would the others, especially Callen. Just thinking about what had spooked him when he watched her take that phone call, made him extra vigilant and he decided to keep a close eye on her no matter what she had said.

...

Although her mind was filled with details on the upcoming meeting, she couldn't help but be warmed by Deeks' concern for her safety. He was quick witted and had definitely picked up on the apprehension she was feeling. She was usually better at covering up her emotions, but she had begun to feel comfortable around him over the last two weeks, and that had caused her to let her guard down somewhat. She would have to be more careful in the future. His instincts were impressive though and she did feel some comfort in having him close by if her old friend decided to take things to another level.

She had known Pavel Sobakov for over fourteen years, having first met him while on assignment in Moscow. He was the son of a close friend from the early days and he had provided her with much needed intel on a Russian mobster who dabbled in espionage. After that he had become a good source whenever she needed to know something about the inner workings of certain Russian underworld groups. In the early days he had been somewhat naive about the gray areas in the intelligence field, but he had learned quickly and had found himself a place in several clandestine organizations. He never failed to provide her with good intel whenever she had asked for help and she had grown fond of him. He had a great sense of humor and a ready smile and he made friends easily.

Six years ago he had immigrated to America and had established various legitimate businesses, but after his first year she had lost touch with him. Then recently, he had contacted her in hopes of reestablishing a working relationship; at least that was what he'd said. They had met and he had presented her with a very old Russian lacquer box painted with scenes of Saint George and the Dragon. She had been pleased that he had remembered she collected them. He was older, of course and still very handsome, but the innocence that had always clung to him had disappeared and although his smile was still charming, there was a coldness about him that hadn't been there before. He had told her in their previous meeting that he had something important to share with her and needed to meet in private, so she had invited him to her house. Now that he was on his way, she began to feel a little uneasy, even though she knew she could handle him. She knew Deeks would be looking out for her and realized she did welcome the backup, even though she wouldn't need it.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Treasures: Chapter 8**

...

"Pavel Mikhailovich, welcome to my home," Hetty said with warmth in her voice.

She was determined to keep the meeting light in tone until she could discover just what game Pavel was playing. Their last meeting had ended on a sour note when she had refused to pay him the sum of money he was asking for until she knew what the intel was. She could tell he'd been trying to keep his anger under control but it had simmered just below the surface and had made her question the truth of his words more than she had wanted to. Now he was in her house and she was beginning to question whether the decision to invite him here was the correct one.

"Hetty, please. We are old friends," Pavel said graciously as he took her hands in his and kissed her on each cheek. "Call me Pasha like you used to."

"Of course, Pasha," Hetty replied, but the hair stood up on the back of her neck as he spoke.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he was playacting and being as astute as she was, she realized he was as tense as she was about this meeting. She watched him as he took in his surroundings as she led him through the house. While not obviously suspicious, since it was the first time he had been here, she recognized the way he was looking at the layout of the rooms and their exits, instead of taking in the many interesting objects and paintings that decorated her home. He was observing his surroundings just like an agent would and she wasn't sure what that meant just yet. He was a businessman now, and supposedly a successful one, having left the clandestine world behind him in Moscow. That was what he had told her when he first came to this country, what her recent research had shown and what he had reiterated at their last meeting. Now, she was convinced that he had lied to her and that made her extremely cautious and she began to survey her options.

"I've prepared afternoon tea for us, Pasha," she said as she led him to a room with a sitting area that looked out toward the pool.

"You have always loved your tea, Hetty," Pasha said, his accent soft and charming as always. "The samovar looks to be quite old."

"Your father gave it to me a few months before he died," Hetty said.

"He was very fond of you," he replied, but his voice became low as he spoke. "My mother was a little jealous I think."

"Nonsense, Pasha," she said with a laugh. "Your mother was one of the most beautiful women I've ever known, and one of the smartest, so I doubt she gave me a second thought."

"I miss them," he said softly and she caught a glimmer of the young man she used to know.

"Their deaths were a great tragedy," Hetty said, turning to stare out at the pool as her emotions almost got the better of her.

"They were murdered." His voice was harsh and cold and the tone caused her to turn and look at him.

"Executed by the Kozlov mob," Hetty said, holding his gaze and trying to decide if this was pertinent to their meeting.

"I found Kozlov, you know," Pasha said as he put down his cup of tea. His eyes were dark and violent as he spoke. "I used every contact I had and every resource and I hunted down my parents' murderers and killed everyone I could find who had anything to do with it."

"I know, Pasha," Hetty said. Sadness pulled at her as she watched him fight for control. The coldness she had noticed at their last meeting settled over him and there was steel in the set of his shoulders. He sat rigidly looking out at the pool, consumed by the past and his anger and saying nothing more for quite some time.

She knew all about his vendetta against the mob boss Alexi Kozlov. She had been called in by the CIA when Kozlov's men had started showing up dead. She was the person who had figured out who was behind the slaughter, but she had never been able to discover why the Sobakovs had been murdered in the first place. The agency had lost a great source when Mikhail had been killed and his death had affected her deeply. Now his son was sitting across from her and she felt a growing sense of foreboding as she watched him.

"Why did you want to meet, Pasha?" Hetty finally asked. "Do you have something I need to know?"

"Why were my parents killed, Hetty?" he asked, turning his darkly hooded eyes to look at her coldly.

"I don't know, Pasha," she answered.

"Oh, but I think you do," he said and his eyes narrowed as he leaned toward her. "And I think you share some of the blame for their deaths."

"Pasha, you are wrong," she said, stunned by the sudden accusation. "I never discovered what they were involved in that would have made Kozlov want to kill them."

"You are a liar," he shouted. He stood shaking above her and she knew she was in serious trouble.

"I would never lie to you, Pasha, especially about that," she spoke calmly, trying to diffuse some of his anger. "Whom have you been speaking with that led you to believe I would do anything to harm your parents? They were my friends, Pasha."

"They were only a source of information to you," he said bitterly as he pulled out a cell phone and texted something.

She waited to see what would happen, knowing that Pasha's desire for vengeance was overwhelming his good judgment. He had always been such a calm and somewhat calculating person, but now all she saw in him was a barely concealed need to punish anyone he thought might have had something to do with his parents' death. He wasn't being rational and she wondered who had pointed him in her direction. He hadn't come up with the idea that she was involved on his own. He was being used as a weapon against her and she had to find out by whom.

As her mind raced through a dozen possible suspects, she heard the front door open and she knew she was about to find out who it was that wanted her dead. She turned as three men entered the room, led by an old foe she thought had been dead for over seven years.

"Kirov," she whispered and felt her heart go cold at the mention of his name.

The slightly built man looked completely different than the last time she'd seen him, but she would know him anywhere by his icy blue eyes and the small distinctive, half moon scar on his cheek. He had a beard now and had lost weight, but his arrogance was still evident as he walked toward her.

"We meet again, Henrietta Lange," Kirov said, his voice bold and full of contempt.

"I thought you were dead, Kirov," she answered as she rose from her chair.

"You sound disappointed," Kirov said as his men spread out and checked the surrounding rooms.

"So it was you who told Pavel Mikhailovich that I had something to do with his parents' death," she said, unable to mask the anger she was feeling.

"Didn't you?" he smiled, showing bad teeth and putting her on edge.

Grigori Kirov was one of the most ruthless men she had ever come up against. He was a former KGB operative who had assassinated several CIA operatives and been involved in the disappearance of several Russian politicians who were partial to the West. He had struck out on his own after the Soviet Union collapsed, aligning himself with emerging strongmen and the Russian mob. He was a man with many skills and he had hired those skills out to anyone who would pay his price. She had met him after a CIA undercover operation was compromised and he was implicated in the gory death of the operative, a young agent who he had tortured before killing. Hetty had managed to foil his attempt to sell the information he had forced out of the agent and when confronted by him, had put several bullets into him, but obviously not enough of them.

"You are a sociopath and a liar, Kirov," Hetty said solemnly. She looked over at Pasha as he began to pace the room, agitated and anxious as he listened to the two adversaries go at each other.

"My friend Pasha can't seem to get over his parents' deaths," Kirov said in a voice dripping with false concern. "I thought I could help him find closure, as you say here in the West. You and the Sobakovs were always thick as thieves, so I told him it stood to reason you had a falling out and when they wouldn't do what you asked them to, you had them killed."

"I'm surprised that a man like you is so interested in fantasy, Kirov," Hetty said.

"You were always asking my father for favors," Pasha shouted at her.

"Yes, that's true. But Pasha, he refused a number of requests and I didn't have him killed when he did," she said, trying to make him see reason. "He was a close friend, Pasha. I would never do what this man has told you. Why do you believe him? He's a psychopath."

"Because he told me you tried to hire him to do it," Pasha said, his voice cold and judgmental. She had no doubt he believed the man and she didn't think she could convince him otherwise. It was if he'd been brainwashed, and she wondered what had caused him to lose all sense of reality.

"Kirov has his own agenda, Pasha, and he's used you to help him carry it off." she told him.

"No, he wants to help me," Pasha said passionately.

"He wants me dead and you were his way of getting to me," Hetty said, finally resigned to what was going to happen. "I let you come here because you are a dear friend and Kirov knew that. He has turned you against me and you led him here. But he lied to you and as soon as he kills me, he will kill you and the blame for my death will fall on you."

Pasha looked confused all of a sudden, and looked toward Kirov with questions in his eyes.

"Enough," Kirov said loudly as he motioned to his two bodyguards. "Take her out by the pool, I don't want eyes on us. She is too security conscience not have cameras in here."

Hetty walked calmly out of the French doors surrounded by Kirov and his two armed men. Pasha followed, looking slightly unsure and that gave her some hope, but not much. She knew Kirov probably had more men outside, so the odds weren't good for survival. She had been caught unprepared and she was quite angry with herself. Her only hope was Deeks, but they were outnumbered and she knew Kirov wouldn't hesitate to kill her young agent on sight. She took a deep breath and tried to steel herself for what was to come. She'd had a long, exciting life and her only regret was that Deeks would pay the ultimate price along with her. She had brought him here for a chance to get to know him better, to assess his qualities and to encourage him. He had surprised her with his sensitive and inquisitive nature. She had enjoyed having him in her home, sharing stories of her life with him, teaching him about rare and beautiful things and even cooking for him. He had been charming and cheeky and he had made her laugh and it had been a true pleasure to have him around. She knew he would do anything to protect her and she knew it would cost him his life and that made her so very sad and so profoundly sorry.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Treasures: Chapter 9**

...

For the first twenty minutes he was in the pool house, Deeks leafed through at least a dozen magazines, started and stopped reading several books and surfed through over two hundred cable channels, none of which held his interest. He was on edge and unable to relax so he rose from the bed and peered out toward the house and once again tried to convince himself that Hetty could take care of herself. But, he had been an undercover cop a long time and couldn't help but sense that there was something wrong. He could almost feel it in the air.

He looked around the room, checking for weapons or anything he could use if something was truly wrong, finally catching a glimpse of a small pair of binoculars buried under a stack of birding magazines. Making sure he couldn't be seen from the house, he scanned the windows until he saw Hetty ushering a man to the sitting area by the French doors overlooking the upper patio above the pool. He kept up his surveillance until he saw the man rise and lean over Hetty, shouting at her. A chill raced down his spine and he wanted to kick himself for not bringing his service weapon with him on this assignment. Hetty had convinced him it was unnecessary when he had asked and now he felt a deep regret that he had ignored his own instincts.

He raised the binoculars again as an older man came into view and he could just make out two others with guns drawn in the shadows behind him. He saw Hetty rise and he tensed, his hands becoming clammy with sweat as he saw how small she was compared to the four men who surrounded her. He could feel his heart beating faster and the adrenaline rushing through him, accelerating his mind as he scrambled to formulate a plan to come to her aid. He looked away, trying to steady himself. He took several deep breaths and slowly his heart stopped racing and his mind sharpened. He remembered his phone and stepped deeper into the room to avoid being seen as the group walked out onto the patio. He quickly called Callen.

"What's up Deeks, Hetty still have you up to your eyeballs in knickknacks and curios?" Callen laughed.

"Callen, she's in trouble," Deeks said urgently. "Four armed men just walked her out to the pool."

"Where are you?" Callen's voice was sharp with concern and Deeks felt better just hearing it.

"I'm in the pool house and unarmed," Deeks informed him. "I'll try and stall them until you get here."

"Don't get yourself killed, Deeks. We're on our way," Callen said evenly.

Normally, it would take them at least a half an hour to reach the house from the OSP Center, twenty minutes with Sam driving, but this was rush hour and Deeks knew he would have to stall a lot longer than that. He took several more deep breaths and as he limped over to see what was happening an idea formed in his mind. If he failed to convince the men that he was harmless, he would probably be dead within the next few minutes. He'd never worked an undercover with Hetty, but he knew she would pick up on his act as soon as she realized what he was doing. He had the utmost faith in her and he hoped she felt the same about him.

"Okay buddy, show time," he said to himself as he put down his cane and limped out to the pool. He picked up the leaf skimmer and a bucket of chemicals that the pool boy had left yesterday and let a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Hi Miss Hetty," he called out and waved madly like a five year old.

His heart was pounding as he saw a look of shock appear briefly on her face, replaced quickly with a brief smile and a slight nod of her head. Two of the men turned to see who had called out and the older one immediately motioned for the two armed guards behind Hetty to go for him. He ignored their approach and began to putter around the pool, skimming out leaves that weren't there and loudly humming a silly song his mother used to sing to him. When the two men got to him he reacted with surprise and a shy grin.

"Hi, my name's Jimmy. What's yours?" he asked with a giggle. "Want to help me clean the pool? Miss Hetty lets me do it every week and I do a good job, too." His voice was earnest and mild and his head nodded repeatedly as his smile broadened.

When they roughly grabbed him, twisting his arms behind his back, his eyes filled with tears and he went limp, falling to the ground and crying out to them not to hurt him.

"Why are they hurting me, Miss Hetty?" He cried out. "I didn't do nothing."

Hetty realized immediately the part he was playing and quickly came to his defense.

"Jimmy's no threat, Kirov," she said as she stood and started to walk toward Deeks. "He has the mind of a seven year old. He was in a terrible accident last year and suffered severe brain damage. I let him come here so he thinks he has a job. He's really quite harmless."

"If you don't want him killed, then tell him to come over here," Kirov said.

"Jimmy, it's okay. They won't hurt you," she called to him and waved for him to come to her.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and limped slowly over to stand by her side.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly as he wiped his tears with the palm of his hand. His shoulders were hunched and he peered sideways at the man with the icy blue eyes.

"No dear," she said patting the small of his back. "These are friends of mine."

A brilliant smile suddenly lit up his face and he giggled as he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy," he said cheerily. "I clean the pool."

Kirov said nothing as he pushed him roughly into the arms of one of the guards.

"Let's get back to business Henrietta," Kirov said. "My client is interested in obtaining the intel you've been gathering on one of his competitors, Nicolai Zeitzev."

"Is that someone I'm suppose to know?" Hetty asked as she settled back into her chair.

"Don't play games, Henrietta," Kirov said while slowly removing an object from his jacket and flipping open a switchblade. He nodded to one of the guards, who swiftly grabbed "Jimmy" around the neck and twisting his arm up behind his back, causing him to cry out and whimper. Kirov stepped over to him and smiled as he rested the blade lightly against his cheek and Hetty felt her anger begin to boil at the viciousness of the Russian. She knew he wasn't bluffing though and that knowledge made her steel herself for what might happen and hope that Deeks could handle whatever was to come.

"I got the information from a former agent who couldn't wait to tell me whatever I wanted to know," Kirov moved closer to Jimmy and then laughed as a slight trickle of blood began to flow down his jaw.

"Leave him alone, Kirov," Pasha said, and put his hand on Kirov arm in an attempt to pull the knife away.

"Don't tell me what to do, Pasha," Kirov said, knocking his hand away and pointed the knife in his direction.

"I didn't come here to terrorize an innocent man," Pasha said.

"I know what you came here for, Pasha," Kirov said, his voice low and threatening. "You came to kill Henrietta and you will have that pleasure as soon as I get what I came for."

Pasha backed off and Hetty almost felt sorry for the man he had become.

"I want that intel, Henrietta, or your damaged friend here will pay the price," Kirov warned.

Hetty sucked in her breath as she recalled the details of the recent death of one of the NCIS agents working out of the Washington DC office. He had been cut to ribbons over a couple of days and his body dumped in the basin below the Jefferson Memorial. She would have realized it was Kirov's work if she hadn't believed he was dead. She looked quickly at Deeks and was impressed that he was still working his alias. She assumed he was stalling for time, but she wasn't sure how much time he had left before Kirov began to torture him to make her give up what she had. She assumed Deeks had contacted the team and was stalling until they got here so she quickly calculated the time and decided she would give in instead of let Deeks suffer serious injury.

"Don't hurt me, mister, please," Jimmy whispered softly as tears filled from his eyes.

Kirov backhanded him hard and Hetty winced as he let himself slump to his knees.

"The intel, please," Kirov said softly as he advanced on Jimmy, the knife moving in narrow circles the closer he got.

"Stop, Kirov," Hetty said as she caught her breath. "I'll get you the intel, just leave the young man be."

"Is it in the house?" Kirov asked as he turned toward her.

"Yes," Hetty said softly.

"Tell your friend Jimmy here where it is," Kirov said laughing.

Hetty walked over to Jimmy, who was still on him knees. She smiled softly at him and began gently stroking his hair. His breathing started to even out and he wiped the tears that had mingled with the blood on his cheek, staring at the smear on his hand with a terrified look on his face.

"Jimmy, do you remember where my office is?" Hetty asked quietly as he nodded. "There is a black briefcase on my desk. I need you to bring it to me. Do you understand?"

Jimmy nodded, shooting a quick, frightened look at Kirov before nodding repeatedly at Hetty again. The guard jerked him to his feet and shoved him toward the house, following closely behind and pushing him forward as he limped heavily and slowly up the brick stairs. He stumbled and fell onto his knees just as he reached the upper patio, and it took the guard a few minutes to get him back on his feet. Behind him, Hetty smiled inwardly at his delaying tactics and hoped Callen and the team was closer than she had calculated they would be by now. She began to wonder what else Deeks had planned and found herself looking forward to what that might be, even though she was worried about what Kirov might do to him once he brought the briefcase and the files back to her.

...

Deeks slowed his progress as much as he could without arousing suspicion. He limped slowly through the house and into Hetty's small office, and he could tell the guard was becoming exasperated by his stumbling progress. He was a large man and all muscle and Deeks hoped his choice of weapon would work on someone his size.

Deeks limped slowly around the room and his smile grew as he lingered over some of the small collections Hetty had there. He paused the longest in front of the beautiful antique paperweights Hetty had shown him earlier. He giggled as he picked up one and then another, holding them up to the light and grinning at the bodyguard. The man practically growled at him and pulled him away and shoved him toward the desk in the middle of the room. Deeks let his face take on a look of confusion as he stood in front of Hetty's desk. Finally the guard pushed him aside and walked up to the desk and reached for the black briefcase himself. Deeks raised the heavy glass paperweight over his head and slammed it down as hard as he could on the back of the man's skull. The sound made him nauseous but the man dropped like a rock and didn't move. He managed to drag him into the small bathroom and shut the door, and then he took a deep breath and called Callen.

"Deeks? Status?" Callen demanded urgently.

"One down," he answered. Then he quickly let him know the names he had overheard and the files Kirov was after. "What's your ETA?"

"We're still five or ten minutes away," Callen said and Deeks could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Okay, I'll do what I can, but hurry," he said and tried to steady his nerves. "Callen, call me when you breach the house. Gotta go."

Deeks made sure his phone was set on vibrate and slipped it into the pocket of his shorts. He searched the desk for weapons, but there were none that he could find, so he turned to the briefcase and flipped quickly through the files inside until he found the one on Nicolai Zeitzev. He scanned the first page, stopping when he saw the section highlighted. The man was a double agent and Deeks sucked in his breath sharply, knowing he couldn't turn it over to Kirov. He switched the contents with another file and checked the room for a place to stash it, settling on the narrow space behind the sideboard holding the paperweights. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and found he was staring at an ornately etched dagger in the display in front of him, and he smiled. He quickly removed it and placed it inside the briefcase and limped resolutely back toward Hetty and Kirov.

...

_Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated._


	10. Chapter 10

**Treasures: Chapter 10**

...

The three team members were silent as Sam drove through surface streets at breakneck speeds. Each one was keeping their fears to themselves and they each knew the price that would be paid if they didn't reach Hetty's house in time. They had argued over the best route when they'd all jumped in Sam's Challenger at OSP, but it only took one loud expletive from Sam for the other two to instantly shut up. Sam rarely swore, and when he did everyone knew the depth of the anger behind it. They rode in silence until they heard Eric on their comms, telling them he had the security footage from Hetty's house on their tablets. As they watched the live feed and after noting the two guards watching the front entrance, Callen couldn't help but marvel at Deeks' instant alias.

"How does he come up with these characters, Kens?" he asked as they watched him wave like a little boy at four armed men.

"He's crazy, what can I say," she answered with a brief smile.

"No, he's smart," Sam said. "He knew he needed an alias that wouldn't be a threat to these guys, and he used his regular goofy nature as a base. He looks and acts like a kid most of the time anyway."

"If he wasn't convincing, he'd have been dead in two minutes," Callen said and they all fell silent at the thought.

His antics brought solemn smiles, but the seriousness of the situation made them anything but funny. He was playing the role of his life for both of them. If he couldn't stall until they got there, Hetty would be lost and so would he.

Callen tried to contain the fear gnawing at him. The thought of losing Hetty was unacceptable. That her survival rested on the shoulders of one of their newest agents left him slightly disconcerted. He had grown to trust Deeks in a firefight and as a partner for Kensi, but trusting him to keep Hetty from being killed using just his skill at working an alias was pushing Callen a little beyond his comfort zone.

"Driving a little slow aren't you?" He said sharply to Sam.

Sam didn't respond, knowing how agitated and worried he was about Hetty and Deeks. He just pushed down on the gas and gave his partner a look that got the response he expected, hands up in surrender and a silent shake of the head. Sam's stomach had been churning since Callen had told him what was happening. If he hadn't been driving he would be jumping out of his skin. He couldn't imagine OSP without Hetty and he didn't want to think about Kensi losing a partner and the man she obviously loved. Deeks might be the newest member of the team, but in the time he'd been with them he had made the team better and even though he had a hard time admitting it, Sam had become a convert. He liked the kid and he felt his anger flash whenever he saw the men strike him on the security footage.

Kensi kept clutching her weapon tighter and tighter, so anxious to be out of the car and running to help Deeks that she had to tell herself to calm down again and again. She knew how capable he was in tense situations. She had seen him throw on an alias at the drop of a hat, but this was different. These men were cold-blooded killers who were armed and she knew he wasn't. His only protection was his ability to fool them into thinking he was harmless. She stared down at the weapon in her hands once more and waited, trying to stay focused so that when they got there she would be able to do her job and back up her partner, because the thought of losing him was too hard to deal with.

When Callen took Deeks' last call, Sam's adrenaline caused the car to shoot thought the quiet neighborhood like dark lightning. They all knew time was running out. They had heard it in Deeks' voice. He needed them now and he was counting on them to be there when his play ran out.

...

Hetty hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she saw Deeks limp out onto the patio. He was smiling broadly as he stopped and waved exuberantly and held up the briefcase for all to see. He started toward them, but then looked back inside the house as if he'd heard something and then he turned and went back inside.

"What the hell is that moron doing?" Kirov growled.

"You have no empathy for others, do you Kirov?" Hetty said.

"Not for a village idiot like Jimmy," he said coldly. "There's no point. His life is over and he's just taking up space until he dies or until I put him out of his misery."

He gave her a surly smile and she shivered at his callousness and lack of humanity. She tried to calm her fear for Deeks and prayed silently that Callen and the team was closing in, because she wasn't sure how much longer either of them had to live. She sensed Kirov's uneasiness and she hoped Deeks didn't try and cut his disappearing act too close. Just as she thought Kirov was going to send his other man after Jimmy, he appeared once again at the top of the steps and started toward them. The bodyguard was nowhere to be seen and Hetty stifled a sudden smile, knowing that somehow Deeks had managed to lower the odds slightly. She felt a sense of pride as he limped heavily down the stairs. He had created the perfect alias for the situation and was playing the part flawlessly, giving the team the time they needed to come to their aid. She wished they could all see what he was doing, but then remembered that they were probably linked into her security cameras and were watching his performance as they raced through the streets.

"I found it Miss Hetty!" Jimmy said proudly and firmly put the briefcase in her hands, shooting her a look he hoped she understood.

Hetty sat down in the chair with the briefcase in her lap. The three men stood over her with their backs to the pool as Jimmy stood next to Hetty and smiled at them, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Where's Uri?" Kirov asked.

"Who's Uri?" Jimmy asked, looking from Kirov to Hetty and back again.

"The man who took you to the house, you idiot," Kirov's face flushed with anger and he grabbed the front of Jimmy's tee shirt and yanked him close.

Jimmy stammered and began shaking and Kirov slapped him hard and asked him again.

"He had to pee," Jimmy said softly and cringed, putting his hands in front of his face to ward off another blow. Kirov shoved him back and Jimmy steadied himself on Hetty's chair.

"Give me the file, Henrietta, before I really lose my temper and shoot your idiot friend Jimmy here," Kirov said, his voice low and menacing as he towered over Hetty.

She raised her hands to placate him and then opened the briefcase.

Deeks saw Pasha slowly remove a gun from his waistband and he knew there was no time left. He took a step back from Hetty's chair and then launched himself at Pasha and the other bodyguard. Deeks took them completely by surprise, his forearms hitting each man in the upper chest, knocking them off their feet and into the pool with him on top of them, all three disappearing in a huge splash. Pasha's gun discharged and Deeks' body shuddered in pain, causing him to take in a mouthful of water. He struggled to fight the two men, but the bodyguard had recovered quickly and grabbed him by the throat, throttling him and pushing him toward the bottom of the pool. As his air was cut off, the searing pain in his side intensified and he fought a losing battle to stay conscience. As blackness closed around him, he felt his body go limp and his last thoughts were of Hetty and a hope she would survive.

Hetty had been as surprised as the men in front of her when Deeks attacked and took advantage of the distraction as Kirov's head turned to follow the descent of the men into the pool. He drew his gun, but made the mistake of discounting Hetty as a threat and she stood quickly, spilling file folders from the briefcase as she grasped the long dagger in both hands and plunged the knife up and into Kirov's chest. She felt him shiver as the dagger found his heart, his blood flowing down over her hands and she saw a look of surprise briefly crossed his face before he collapsed at her feet. The world was suddenly silent as she stared down at the man lying dead beneath her. It had been a long time since she had killed someone and she fought to catch her breath as adrenaline rushed through her body. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up into the sharp blue eyes of Callen, and the world began to turn once again.

"Hetty, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Callen," she answered.

Before she could point him toward Deeks, she saw Sam leap feet first into the pool with Kensi right behind him. The water was churning with bodies and frothy with blood. Pasha broke the surface and pointed his gun toward Hetty, but never got a shot off as Callen stepped in front of her and fired three bullets into his chest. As his blood spread out across the pool, Sam rose from the water with the head of the bodyguard firmly in his grasped. He swiftly twisted it, breaking the man's neck and shoving him away angrily before diving under once again. Hetty felt a surge of emotion as she saw Deeks floating near the bottom of the pool with Kensi reaching for him to pull him to the surface. Sam was beside her in an instant, wrapping his huge arms around Deeks' body and kicking strongly for the surface. Between them, they eased him up onto the steps of the pool and then up out of the water. Sam laid him on his back on the warm brick of the patio and Kensi began CPR as Sam worked to stop the bleeding from the shallow wound in his side. No one spoke as they waited for a response.

"Come on Deeks, breathe," Kensi said urgently as she worked on him, trying to keep her fear from overwhelming her.

"An ambulance is on the way, Kens," Callen said anxiously.

Kensi had stopped chest compressions and had started to check his airway when Deeks suddenly coughed and rolled onto his side as water poured from his mouth. Everyone started breathing again as he expelled more water from his lungs and struggled to speak.

"Hetty?" His voice was weak and hoarse and he pushed Sam away as he frantically searched for her.

"I'm fine Mr. Deeks," Hetty said and took the hand he reached toward her. He laughed and coughed as he fell onto his back and Kensi moved to cradle his head in her lap. Hetty came to stand where he could see her and they held each other's gaze, silently assuring one another that they had beaten the odds and survived.

"You're bleeding, Hetty," he said, panicking as he saw the blood that covered her hands.

"That would be Kirov's blood, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said, patting his hand. "That dagger you slipped me came in quite handy."

"You killed him, Hetty?" Deeks asked softly in surprise.

"Yes, and this time, I'm sure he's dead," she said firmly.

"You two make quite a team, Hetty," Callen said with a relieved look on his face. "We may have to consider sending you two out on assignment together one of these days."

"Jimmy and I are quite content to rest on our laurels after this one, Mr. Callen. At least I am," Hetty said.

"I can't afford to rest on mine, Hetty," Deeks said. "I used one of your antique paperweights to bash Uri's head in, so I think I'm gonna need to get a second job or take out a loan to pay you back. Either that or live out of my car."

"Nonsense, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "I'll just expense it as a weapon of convenience."

"You've made Jimmy very happy, Miss Hetty," Deeks said with a goofy grin as the paramedics knelt beside him.

Hetty took a deep breath as they lifted him onto the gurney. She had brought him to her home to assess his qualities and determine what other skills he needed to acquire to make him a better agent, but he had proven that sometimes, the ability to fly by the seat of your pants comes in handy. She wouldn't forget that and she wouldn't forget how much she had enjoyed having him around. He really was quite charming.

...

_Thanks to all who followed this story. Your comments have been such an encouragement and I greatly appreciate those of you who saved it as one of your favorites. Until next time...Sweet Lu. _


End file.
